Networks are a widely used component of many enterprises. A network may include wired and wireless components. For example, a wireless access point is a transmitter and receiver of wireless radio signals which wireless radio signals can be used to transmit information and data to and from computing devices, such as mobile phones. The wireless access point can be tied to a wired network. A network access device such as a wireless access point has an operating region wherein a device within that region can transmit and receive data wirelessly to other devices in the operating region.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.